Benutzer Diskussion:Jezzy13
Hi, Jedipedia freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Jedipedia:IRC-Channel. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Obi-WanGT (Diskussion) 13:03, 11. Aug. 2011 Keks Danke, elias^^ (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Jezzy13 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 21:05, 23. Aug. 2011) Kekse Bildquelle und Lizenz Hallo Jezzy13, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Chip.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank PS: Die Lizenz fehlt auch. Obi-Wan[[Benutzer Diskussion:Obi-WanGT|'GT']] 12:45, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Signatur Hallo. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du auf mehreren Seiten nicht ordnungsgemäß signierst. Das tut man mit ~~~~. Es wäre schön, wennn du das nachtragen würdest. Wichtig ist aber, dass du es in der Zukunft immer tust. Viele Grüße, Obi-Wan[[Benutzer Diskussion:Obi-WanGT|'GT']] 12:48, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Dein Keks: Artikel? Hi, Jez. Du hast vorhin bzw. gestern gesagt, du wissest nicht genug, um einen eigenen Artikel zu schreiben, aber wenn du Lust hast, einen nicht allzu umfangreichen Artikel zu erstellen, dann hätte ich da einen für dich. Die Quelle kann ich dir auch liefern. Wenn du das machen willst, lass es mich wissen. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 22:47, 14. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Und falls DoDo nicht da ist sag es einfach mir, du weisst ja ich bin immer da ;) Freundliche Grüsse "Liz" LA-775 12:51, 15. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Chat Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum der Chat nicht funktioniert. Die Technik und das Versagen derselben zählen nicht zu meinen Baustellen. Der IRC funktioniert ja, aber in den zwei Minuten, die du da warst, beantwortete ich gerade die Frage eines anderen Benutzers auf einer Diskussionsseite. Der Chat läuft nur nebenher ... --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 18:01, 19. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Das muss mal sein, aber pssssst ... Fertig. Die Rechnung lasse ich dir dann zukommen. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 22:43, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC) BUH!!! :D :D :D Luke97 12:43, 24. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ____________________________________________________- äähhhhh seit wann gibt es auf jedipedia keinen chat mehr? lg wölfchen erklär ich dir im chat. komm hierher http://de.tryjpedia.wikia.com/wiki/TRYJ-_Pedia_Wiki#Willkommen_im_TRYJ-_Pedia_Wiki Jessy Arbeit: Hey Jessy ich hatte in letzter Zeit einfach viel zu viel zu tuhen und konnte daher nicht hier her kommen, aber jetzt ist alles fertig und kann wieder. ^^ - G-G-GT! lecker^^ Anti-IRC wir müssen (um obi zu überzeugen) eine unterschriftenliste machen(min.20) hilfst du? --Elias341Rutsch-Master 10:59, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Da frägste noch?! Türlich helf ich^^....Wann genau, schreib mia, gruß --Jessy 12:54, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :ich mach die liste auf meiner disku! darfste bearbeiten! :Elias341Rutsch-Master 16:21, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) IRC liste: du musst dich auf meiner disku mit deiner unterschrift und deinem amen eintragen weil dodo und Liz sich beschwert haben! Elias341Rutsch-Master 18:37, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ja, ok...kommste in chat Jessy 18:38, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) IRC am Samstag! wies biste raus ohne bb? und frag se wegen der liste!' --'''Elias341Rutsch-Master 14:56, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Elias, denke bitte daran, dass die Jedipedia kein soziales Netzwerk ist. Und unterlasse diese überflüssigen Formatierungen. Außerdem solltest du einmal deine Signatur in Ordnung bringen. Anstatt deinen obigen Beitrag einfach zu löschen, möchte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen, dich noch einmal daran zu erinnern. Ich hoffe, dass du das verstehst. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 16:35, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :ich mag dodo nicht! Elias341 Rutsch-Master *augenverdreh* ach diese ladies heutzutage :Jessy 15:29, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :hey!!!! groll... Elias341Elias341Rutsch-Master 40px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Elias341 11:51, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC)'' Mach mal was Mach mal was. Sonst...Br Solo 20:13, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ich gib dir gleich: Mach was ^^ Jessy 20:18, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich warte.Br Solo 20:18, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich atme, lebe, tipper, gucke, höre..... das ist tun genug :P Jessy 20:20, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ich warte auch ... nämlich darauf, dass ihr endlich das Einrücken auf Diskussionsseiten beachtet. Im Übrigen kann Jez nichts tun, solange sie noch gesperrt ist. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 20:24, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::::Dann tipper doch in die Jedipedia. Mehr will ich nicht.Br Solo 20:25, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ja Solo, hör auf Dodo. Tu es. Muh es. Ich gewinne immer :P Jessy 20:26, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Wenn du entsperrt bist. Gut so Dodo?Br Solo 20:27, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Auch wenn diese Diskussion ziemlich überflüssig ist, werden Beiträge nicht gelöscht, es sei denn, dass es sich dabei um Spam oder Vandalismus handelt. Im Übrigen gibt es für solche Gespräche den Chat ... den ihr ja auch gerade benutzt. Müllt bitte nicht diese Seite voll. Danke --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 20:35, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Aber die ist doch dafür da ^^ Jessy 20:37, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Nein, Jez, dafür ist sie nicht da. Du verwechselst die JP wohl mit einem sozialen Netzwerk. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 20:47, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Kann sein Jessy 20:59, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ^^ Schau mal: Elias341 Nachricht? 14:39, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Sieht schick aus. :D Jessy 17:14, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr ! Liebe Jezz, ich wünsche dir ein guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr namens 2012 .Ich wünsche dir auch noche eine riesen Portion Glück und Gesundheit für das neue Jahr . Ich bedanke mich auch nochmal für deine SUPER-supremo (gunganisch ;) ) Mitarbeit in der Whillipedia . Ich hoffe du bleibst noch so lustig wie du schon bist ;)(kannst aber auch NOCH lustigerse werden ) . Ich hoffe aber mal dass du Zu Pike in der Whillipedia wieder zurück in den Zustand vom 11.Dezember versetzt. Mit lieben Grüßen LadyVader2001 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:LadyVader2001 10:36, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) . Ein Cookie yay LUX LUX ist nicht mehr gegen den IRC! :( BB Elias341 ?SW? 10:05, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Ich eigentlich auch nicht. Jessy 15:38, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::... Ihr seid alle so scheiße drauf...Elias341 ?SW? 14:26, 28. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::Bin ich nicht -.- Jessy 17:47, 28. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::Es mag ja sein, dass du dieser Meinung bist, Elias, aber ich möchte dich um zwei Dinge bitten: Erstens solltest du jedem das Recht auf die eigene Meinung zugestehen. Wenn Lux und Jez nicht mehr gegen den IRC sind, dann ist das ihr gutes Recht, und du solltest sie deswegen nicht beschimpfen. Zweitens wird eine solche Ausdrucksweise hier nicht toleriert. Ich verwarne dich hiermit zum letzten Mal. Ein weiterer Verstoß gegen die Jediquette wird eine längere Sperre nach sich ziehen. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 21:14, 28. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::::Der Nörgel-Club hat sich versammelt :D Jessy 17:51, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Was macht dich glauben, dass ich nörgelte? Das sei ferne von mir *hüstel*. Nein, im Ernst: Es geht hier einfach darum, dass wir zum einen gewisse Regeln haben, an die sich alle zu halten haben, und dass man zum anderen seinen „Kollegen“ immer mit einem Mindestmaß an Respekt begegnen sollte. Dies scheint Elias bedauerlicherweise vergessen zu haben. Pöbeleien wie die oben stehende werden in der Jedipedia nicht geduldet. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 19:37, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::::::o.O Jessy 12:20, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Kleiner Trost Hey Jezz! Viel Spaß :) Quul, Danke :D Jessy 08:13, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Jar-Jar :Herzlichen Glückwunsch Dirt -.- Dieser Jar Jar war vorher meiner. Ich hoffe du behandelst ihn gut :D MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 13:51, 29. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Cool, danke. Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt antworte, mein Firefox wollte nicht ._. Grüße, Jessy (Diskussion) 09:00, 7. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Huhuhuhu Hihihihi Hohoho Yay, meine Lieblingskekse *abbeiß* Danke ;) Jessy (Diskussion) 18:09, 18. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Indy Mag auch Indiana Jones *-* Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 17:34, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ja, die hab ich geguttenbergt 3:D Indy ist trotzdem toll Jessy (Diskussion) 18:28, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten und guten Rutsch! Hallo Jezzy :3 ich wünsch dir frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch. :) bleib so wie du bist oder werd noch lustiger :P. Außerdem wünsche ich dir tolle Geschenke, dass du schöne Tage mit deiner Familie verbringst und ein glückliches, witziges, gesundes (und und und :D) neues Jahr 2014! :) Rutsch auch nicht aus beim Jahreswechsel und brich dir nix :P. Mit lieben Grüßen [[User:Mikasa Jäger|'Vady']][[User talk:Mikasa Jäger|'Wo brennts?']] 10:02, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :) Fröhliche Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten! Ich hoffe du freust dich über dein Geschenk :D Jetzt hast du ne eigene Bild:;-).gif . Schusswaffen werden zu Weihnachten aber nicht verschenkt, das wäre unpassend. Ich wünsche dir außerdem einen guten Tag und dass du noch viele schöne Geschenke bekommst. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 10:11, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohes Fest Ich wünsche dir auch ein angenehmes und frohes Fest ^^. Grüße, Lord Dreist (Kontakt|Artikel) 21:40, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Deine Vorlage Das ist ein Test! Wie ich sehe funktionierts ja. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:56, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Omg, der ist ja voll konkret. Sieht gar nicht so langweilig aus mit grau. Und jetzt kommen wir zum geschäftlichen; wo bleibt mein Anteil ^^ Jess (Diskussion) 16:59, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC)